Beauty & The Beast
by because im that selfish
Summary: Madison Argent moved to Beacon Hills with her family. Currently in her senior year at school, how long will it take for her to fall in love with 'tall, dark and handsome? Derek/OC (S1-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always wanted to add another Argent into one of my stories, so here is mine.**

I moved to Beacon Hills with my parents and younger sister, Allison. We moved around a lot, but it's because we're werewolf hunters, except for Allison and myself. Personally, I don't agree with what my family does, I don't want to be a killer, even if those werewolves have killed. Why would I want to be like them? A killer. My mother, Victoria, she... well, she basically scares me. She may seem kind but my mother is the opposite. I still lover her though. There's my father, Chris, he doesn't scare me, just thought you should know. He's one the one who taught me about the real world we live in. Allison is more of the shy child compared to me. Since we moved around a lot, she got held back a year, but that didn't stop me from focusing on my education.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I checked my attire through my life-size mirror. Pure white rib tank top, red pink black multicolour roses printed mini skirt, white beaded bracelet, plain black ballet flats. My long dark chocolate hair was lightly curled. I didn't bother with foundation, my skin complexion was already tan, so I put black eyeliner, black mascara and red lipstick.

Today was my first day of senior year. I had this feeling that this year would be different. Hopefully no werewolves running around, that would be great. Grabbing my small bag, I say a quick goodbye to my parents and leave for school with Allison trailing behind me.

We arrived at BHHS. I pull my shirt up little more before heading to the front office to collect my schedule. Once that is done, I found my locker. I have to remember the combination. 2-1-8. My first class was English, not my favourite subject, I prefer history.

"Class, we have a new student this year. Please make her welcome," the teacher points to me in the middle room. I hear shuffling sounds and notice it's everyone turning to look at me. "What's your name and where did you come from?"

"I'm Madison Argent. I recently moved from San Francisco," I said with a smile smile.

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills," she smiled back.

The whole class got a book to read, it was Pride and Prejudice. Already read it but it's one of my favourite novels.

The day was almost over, when I saw Allison sneaking glances at his boy from across the hall. Which, by the way, was not so sneaky.

"You're starring," I whispered to my younger sister.

"No, I'm not," Allison quickly grabbed something from her locker.

I glance over to boy, and look him up and down before I put my attention back on Allison. "He's cute, I say go for it." I smirked.

A strawberry blonde girl walked over to the both of us, I'm guessing she's Queen Bee. "I love your jacket. Where did you get it?" She asked Allison.

"My mother was a boutique designer in San Francisco," Allison answered.

"I'm Lydia Martin." She smiled.

"I'm Allison Argent, and this is my sister, Madison," my young sister introduced.

"Do you wanna come watch the lacrosse try-outs?" Lydia asked us.

I looked at Allison for an answer, who just nodded. Walking up the stairs, they sat on my bleaches, which I stayed standing up. "Why aren't you sitting?" The red head asked.

"I did some damage to my leg a few weeks ago. It hurts sometimes when I sit down and I've been doing that non-stop all day," I explained. I didn't really do any damage to leg, it was a girl from opposite team while playing soccer, instead of kicking the ball, she kicked my knee. I had been on crutches for a week and a half.

"So, Madison, are you gonna come to my back-to-school party on Friday?" Lydia asked. Why didn't she asked Allison?

"Yeah, maybe," I mumbled, keeping my eye on a particular lacrosse player. Number eleven. He had increased strength and speed. I see one boy sitting at the bottom of the bleaches. "I'll be right back." I walked down the steps to meet with a skinny pale boy

"Is number 'eleven' okay?" I asked him.

"What?" I asked confused at what I said. "Oh yeah, he's fine. I guess all that practising really paid off." I nodded. "I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"Madison Argent."

"Allison's sister?" I nodded. "I'm sort of friends with her. How come I didn't see you earlier?"

"No offence, but hanging around with my little sisters friends isn't something that I really do. But it was nice to meet you, Stiles."

* * *

I pulled a up a grocery shop because my mother told me to get some stuff for dinner. I was going to buy some vodka, but Allison decided to tag along. Buzz kill... When I collected my things, I bumped into someone, making me drop my things. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry," I apologised, kneeling down and re-collecting the things I dropped. The mysterious person helped me, and when I stood up, I was star struck by his eyes. So green! I saw he was holding my bundle of keys. "Um, can I have my keys back?" I asked, he handed them to me, while I mumbled a "thanks'.

Walking away, I heard Allison say, "He's cute, I say go for it." She repeated my words, making me smile. I shook my head. "What? The great Madison Argent has given up on finding 'Mr. Perfect'? I'm sure he's out there, you gotta go find him."

"Do you remember last time I want out with someone? I wouldn't talk to anyone for a month. Do you want to know what it was like? Cause I can talk through everything I was feeling at that time," taking a break, I calmed down. "I don't think there is a happy ending for me. So in the near future, I shall become a crazy cat lady, or maybe dogs, they're more obedient." Sarcasm dripped from the last sentence. I look back to the mysterious man and see him just standing there with his back to me, as if he was listening. Creeeeeeeepy.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I totally forgot about that." Allison shot me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, of course you'd forget it," I mumble so she couldn't hear me.

On the way back home, Allison was talking about a boy she saw. I took my eyes off the road for one second, then I hit something with my car.

"What was that?" I asked. No reply. "Please don't be dead," I begged, as my sister got out check what it was. A few minutes later, she returns

"We hit a dog, it's in the boot, but it's alive. Lets take it to the animal clinic."

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly nice, I don't usually eat Spaghetti Bolognese, too much fat. After a long shower, I changed into grey sweat pants, black singlet and white socks. I sat on my window seat and opened a light purple book, and began to write in my journal.

Dear diary,

_I don't even know why I write in this anymore. You can't talk back or give me advice when I need it, which by the way, would be great. So today was my first day at a new school... again. I have this feeling that something big is going to happen, just hope I'm not sure when it does. I thought about trying for the girls soccer team...I know, I know, my knee is already stuffed up, maybe I could start dancing again._

_I thought about him again. When do I not? No matter how hard I try to forget, it all comes rushing back. I pretend to be this happy, sarcastic girl, when all I am is an open wound. Ever since it happened I've never said it, and I know I should._

Tear drops fall on the paper.

_I miss him._

That was all I wrote because sleep consumed me.

I felt something brush up against my skin, it sent a shiver down my body but it was actually soothing. It's what kept me still asleep. I thought nothing of it, probably my mother.

* * *

My knee felt better this morning, there was no pain, it weird because I can feel it everyday. I took advantage of that, I joined the dance group in school. I didn't go for soccer since I could easily slip my knee out of place.

"Hi, welcome. I'm Miss Denton, but call me Melanie or Mel," she greeted the medium size mixed gender group. "We are putting on a showcase after the formal." Melanie smiled. "I suggest you pick your partner and start practising. And remember, your performance has to have a meaning, you don't have to tell anyone because we will see it through the dance."

Everyone went had found a partner, except for me... and some guy. I guess I'm stuck with him. "Hi, I'm Madison Argent."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy Toms." I smiled. I've seen him in my English class. "So, what types of dance do you know?"

"Hip-hop, contemporary and lyrical," I answered smiling. "But mostly contemporary."

"Okay." I nodded. "There's a dance studio next to the local park, I'll book in a session so we can practice. So, it's settled. We dance contemporary," Jeremy smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm an expert when it comes to that."

"Cool. Now I have to go find my sister," I said.

"Yeah, bye." I ran off to find Allison.

* * *

Party time.

"Are you ready?" Allison asked impatiently, with her head in my room. She scanned my outfit. "You know, it's only a party. You don't have to dress like that." What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Black skinny jeans, ribbon tie ankle boots and a cream lace tank top. I had straightened my hair and clipped on a crimson red bow in the middle. Mascara and eyeliner as usual.

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to look like a dag. Now I am ready."

"Good because Scott is waiting outside for us, and you could never look like a dag," she smiled.

We said goodbye to our parents and hopped into Scott's car.

"I'm sorry for sort of crashing your date. The parental guardians wouldn't let me take the car," I apologised.

"It's fine. I don't mind," Scott said. I smiled.

We arrived at the party, it was a full house. I'm hoping I find someone I know. Glancing around, I found some drinks. I grab a bottle and start to drink it, in twenty minutes, I had finished two and a half bottles of something very strong. I think I was drunk.

"Would you like to dance?" A voice behind me asked. I twirl around and see tan boy there. Jeremy. I nodded.

I place my drink on the table beside me, while Jeremy pulled me onto the dance floor. "Just so you know, this is nothing more than us dancing as friends. Don't get any ideas, 'cause I happen to know karate." That was lie but he didn't have to know that.

I hear a familiar song come on. Candy by Aggro Santos and Kimberly Wyatt, I used to be in love with this song. The dance felt kind of awkward, but I loosened up. I danced with him for three more songs, before walking in to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. Smart girl, that's what I am.

When I saw Allison rush out the front door, I ran after her. "Where's Scott?" I asked, looking around. "He was our ride." I complained.

"I don't know, we were dancing and then he just took off." Allison looked upset.

"I'm sure there's a valid excuse for why he ran away. Maybe he got a headache from the loud music, I think I've got one, or it's from the alcohol I drank." I groaned, gently rubbed my temples.

"Madison, Allison," a voice said. I spin around to see familiar face. "I'm Derek, a friend of Scott's. He told me to take you home." He stated. He was the one who I bumped into at the shops...

I waited for Allison to answer, but I realised she was waiting for me to. "Oh, umm. Yeah, sure." We walked over to his car. A black camaro.

"Where to?" He asked, and I gave him the address. I sat in the passenger side while Allison sat in the back.

"So, who were you dancing with earlier?" Allison asked, breaking the silence. She saw that?

"Jeremy. He's in my dance class. I'm partnered with him for the year." My voice was emotionless, it always was when it came to boys.

"What are you dancing?" She questioned.

"Can't tell you." I shook my head.

"Why not and have you started at all?"

"It's a surprise. I haven't started yet because Jeremy and I are planning out the performance." I looked out the passenger window while thinking about the terrible things that has happened in my life. Then the rest of the ride was quiet. When Derek pulled up at our house, it looked like my parents were still awake. "Thanks Derek," I smile at him, but he did not return one, just nodded. Whatever, it's good enough.

* * *

"How was the party?" My mother curiously asked, leaning against the threshold of my bedroom. I had just finished getting into a pair of plain black pyjama pants and a white 'New York' tank top.

"Well, it was surprisingly fun," I admitted, "also, I had gotten drunk, but I sobered myself up. Coffee does the trick." I winked, then giggled.

"There shouldn't of even of even be any alcohol at the party in the first place," she shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She walked away when I mumbled 'night'.

* * *

Through the middle of the night, I had snuck out. I wanted to clear my head, to be away from people. I found an empty park and sat down at a bench. Let's hope my parents don't notice I snuck out.

I sat in the exact same spot for thirty minutes just thinking. The sound of footsteps pulled me out of my trance. I looked up to see Derek walking towards me.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Haven't you heard of the attacks?" He questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing but I don't really care," I replied snarkly. I saw him sit next to me.

"Do you wanna-"

"No," I cut him off. "Is Scott okay?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"It was a full moon, he looked like he was going to kill someone." I rolled my eyes.

"So you know what he is."

"I didn't, but you just confirmed it." I smiled as I saw him tense up. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell my parents, your secrets are safe with me." It was no lie, Derek is too cute to be dead.

"Why should I trust you? You are an Argent," he asked.

Someone has trust issues. "Ouch," I faked being hurt, putting my hand over my chest. "I haven't given you a reason not to. Does it look like I'm pointing a crossbow at your chest, no it doesn't. And I'm pretty sure my heartbeat didn't go up." He nodded.

I faced towards him and said, "I'm sorry about your family, I really am."

"How do you know about that? You only moved here a couple days ago."

"My dad has told me all about you, and then he lectured me to stay away from you, something about you being trouble," I responded.

"Then why aren't you staying away from me?"

"I find nothing wrong with you." He looked into my eyes and I saw him slowing moving closer. Was he really going to kiss me? My eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and back. He was millimetres away from my lips, and hesitated then I crushed my lips onto his. Feeling him kiss me back I tried so hard not to smile.

When I pulled away, I didn't know what to say. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. So I quickly stood up and ran, not thinking about my knee. _What was I thinking?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, I had to finish my yearly exams. So ears chapter two.**

* * *

So in the past week, I failed to keep it normal as possible. Derek got arrested for the apparent murder of his sister, Laura, which he didn't murder. There were bite marks over her body, which lead me to believe she was killed by the alpha.

* * *

After breakfast, went back upstairs to finish my hair. I grabbed my hair straightener from the top shelf in my closet. Turning around, I almost screamed when I saw Derek sitting on my window seat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail." The words came out before I knew what I was saying.

"I was released, obviously," he answered as I checked to see if anyone was near my room.

"Well, what are you doing _here_, in my room? How long have you been sitting there?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That's not important."

Before anymore words left his mouth, I asked, "Do you regret it? Cause it's okay if you do, we can forget it ever happened."

"Do you want to forget it?" He asked, walking up to me.

"No, not really," I mumbled, knowing he'd still hear me. Truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

"Good, neither do I." He was close enough to kiss me but I took a step back.

"I don't know if I can do this, my last relationship didn't end so well," I started off, "I need some time... to think. Please." My eyes turned glassy. Derek nodded and made an exit for my window.

Once he was gone, I sat on my bed and let my tears roll down my face.

"Hey Mads, do you know where my lipgloss is?" Allison asked, appearing in my room.

Quickly removing any trace of salty tears, I replied, "Check in the boxes downstairs, there are still some stuff left in there from the move." I walk past her and in to the bathroom and continue on with straightening my hair.

* * *

I manage to find Scott and Stiles once I arrive at school. I hear Scott mention Allison.

"What about Allison?" I asked.

"Have you seen her?" He questioned desperately.

"Yeah, she's with Lydia, down the hall." I see the relief on Scott's face.

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" They both nod and I pulled them into an empty classroom.

"I know you are a werewolf," I came straight out with it. Scott looks worried and shocked. "But I won't tell anyone, I promise. Allison cares too much about you."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Don't play dumb. And I know you know about my family."

"Okay fine, but how do we know that we can trust you?"

"Cause I have a secret of my own. I'll show you, but you cannot tell anyone about this, not Allison nor my parents. No one." They nodded their heads. "I'm a witch."

"Can you please be serious, please?" Scott shot me a look. I looked over to the open window and it closed. Both jaws dropped.

"What else can you do? Fly? Turn me into a frog?" Stiles asked.

"You're an idiot, Stilinski," I whispered. Then I looked to Scott. "If you need any help, come find me. I might be able help you in a witchy way."

* * *

At lunch I grabbed an apple to eat and sat down with Jeremy, Ashley, Cassandra (Cassie), Natalie and Ben. They are my best friends and I haven't had any in a while since I move around a lot.

"I heard Derek Hale got released from custody last night," Ashley said. "He creeps me out, I've only seen him once and he stared at me with his piercing green eyes."

"I don't know, he's kind of cute, his adorable green eyes make me want to melt," I said smirking. Cassie laughed and agreed with me.

I saw Ben give Ashley a kiss, that made me think of when Derek and I kissed. I glanced of my shoulder and saw a blonde girl with frizzy hair sitting by herself.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"I think her name is Erica, she epileptic. I actually feel bad for her," Cassie told me.

"We should invite her over, she looks lonely." I looked back to the group.

"I don't think we should, Erica is a freak," Ashley responded.

Rolling my eyes, I got out of my seat and sat at another table with Erica.

"Your Erica, right?" The blonde nodded. "I'm Madison. Mads or Maddie will do." I smiled.

"Did someone put you up to this?" She asked.

"No, you look like you could use a friend. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not." She smiled back.

"Cool. What are you studying?" I questioned.

"It's for history, I got a C but I need to at least get a B or a B+" she stated.

"I'll help. Not to brag or anything but I am pretty good with history," I chuckled. "What's your topic?"

"Mythology, werewolves," she responded.

"Why werewolves?" I frowned.

"I don't know, I find them interesting."

"You watch too much twilight, don't you?" I asked smirking. Erica didn't say anything. "Don't worry, I love the movie too. Paul is my favourite werewolf." _More like Derek..._

The whole time during lunch I helped Erica with my knowledge of werewolves and she was pretty impressed.

* * *

After changing into something more comfortable at home. I pulled my parents and Allison into the living room.

"Sit down," I ordered, they did. "I taught myself this a few days ago, any feedback is acceptable." Allison nodded.

I placed myself in front of the piano and cleared my throat before playing 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin.

"I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learnt to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife"

"With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real"

"Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home"

"So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind  
I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try"

"With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real"

"Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed"  
"As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home home home home"

"Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home"

My fingers left the piano keys and I looked to my audience, I couldn't read their expressions. I was thinking the worst.

"Was I _that_ bad?" I asked, a little offended.

A smile creeped onto Allison's face. "That was amazing! Your voice was soft and sweet. I love it!"

"We're proud of you, sweetie," my mother said smiling.

"Thanks. There were a couple notes I was getting mixed up but I didn't do it this time."

A few minutes later, I left and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed, reading Pride & Prejudice, then I saw Allison walk into my room, sitting opposite me.

"So, who's the guy, Maddie?" She asked as I looked up from my book.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I lied.

"You have that same look on your face when you were with Elijah," she told me. Of course she had to bring him up. "What are you afraid of?"

* * *

I was sitting on Allison's bed, while she and Lydia were picking out an outfit for their 'group date'.

"I like the red one." I pointed to the crimson red dress. I heard Allison chuckle.

"What's going on here?" I saw my dad standing at the threshold.

"We're going bowling with a few friends," Allison said.

"It's best if you stay inside tonight, there's a curfew for those under eighteen." I saw him glance towards me.

"Lucky for me! I'm already eighteen," I smiled.

"We won't stay out that long, I promise." Allison put on her innocent face.

"My answer is still no." I didn't see him leave the room, instead I saw my little sister sneaking out the window. Ah, I like this side of her, kind of reminds me of... well, me. _No goodbye?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...my internet ran out.**

* * *

"Aunt Kate!" Allison squeals once the front door opened and gives her a hug. "It's been so long, I was wondering when we would see you again." Not me.

"Yeah, I know Allie," Kate said. "I really missed you guys."

I watched as Kate gave my parents a hug, but not me. All she did was smile.

"I'm going to be late for school," I mumbled, grabbing my bag and walking out of the house.

* * *

I grabbed my small bag from my locker just as the school bell rang, I turned around and saw Derek looking white as a ghost, his back facing me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

It must of startled him because he pushed me up against the closest wall, he realised it was me and let go. "Where's Scott?" He managed to get out.

"Follow me," I mumbled, grabbing onto his wrist, pulling him along. There were droplets of blood now on my hands. I pushed open one of the double doors and scanned the area. "There's Stiles?" I suggested.

"Whatever," he said as I rolled my eyes.

Derek stumbled along the way to Stiles. He fell on the ground, I tried to pick him up he was too heavy, then I notice Stiles' jeep in front of us. Scott runs over and asks Derek what is he doing.

"I was shot," the older werewolf whispered. His eyes kept changing back and forth from forest green to icy blue.

"Stop that," Scott whispered.

Derek has killed someone, and I kissed him... Maybe it was an accident. I was so caught in my thoughts, I didn't know how I had gotten into the jeep. "Let me see your arm," I told Derek. With my help, he got it off. The bullet wound looked really disgusting, I've never seen one of these up close.

"I smell blood," Derek said.

"Mmhmm, you kind of clawed my wrist when you grabbed it," I said, focusing on his wound.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

I scoffed. "No, you're not."

"Hey, try not to bleed on the seats. We're almost there," Stiles said to the dying werewolf.

"Almost where?"

"At your house."

Derek snapped his head towards Stiles. "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?!"

"Not where I can't protect myself," Derek panted.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet?" The human asked. "Are you gonna die?

"Not yet, I have a last resort," he sighed. "Start the car."

"I don't think you should be barking orders the the way you look right now. In fact, if I wanted I could probably drag your werewolf butt out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Oh. My.

"Start the car or I'm going rip your throat out, with my teeth," Derek threatened.

After Stiles got off the phone with Scott, he drove to the animal clinic. He went to find the spare key and I helped Derek into the building.

"You're a hunter, what do we do or what's going to happen?" Stiles asked.

"Correction, I'm a ex-hunter, apparently I'm too immature," I lied. "I can try and take some pain away," I said to Derek.

"Oh, and how can you do that?" Stiles spat out. I give him a look and he understood. Derek took his shirt off.

Now I wouldn't mind seeing that everyday... Focus Madison! I tied up my red velvet hair and then rubbed my hands together and then place them on both sides of Derek's wound.

"It's actually working," he said. "How can you do that?"

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles questioned.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane," Derek and I said in an unison. He added, "he has to bring me the bullet." I pulled my hands away but Derek grabbed one of my wrist and I flinched. My hands returned to the same spot of Derek's arm.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it." Dun dun dun!

"You know it doesn't look like anything some medicine and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." That made me glare at Stiles.

"When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me," Derek continued.

I went to check out the window to see if Scott had arrived and when I turned back around, Derek had a electric saw placed on the operation bed. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"If?! If it works! You don't even know if it's going to work? Look, I don't know if I can do this," Stiles whined.

"Why not?!" Derek barked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because of the cutting through flesh, sawing through the bone and especially the blood." The thought makes me shiver.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" The werewolf questioned.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled.

"Fine," Derek breathed out. "Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"I'm so not buying your threats-" Derek cut Stiles off by grabbing his shirt collar and growled. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

Derek threw up over the side of the operation table. "Oh god, what the hell is that?" Black blood, yay...

"It's my body trying to heal itself," Derek mumbled.

"It's not doing a very job of it," I spoke up.

"On second thought, I can't do this!"

"I'll do it," I volunteered. Stiles eyes grew wider.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled.

I grabbed the rubber band and tied it around Derek's upper arm. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pain. He nodded and placed the saw above the infection. Just about the 'on' button, I hear the front door open.

"Madison, Stiles? What are you doing?" I look up to see Scott and sighed in relief.

"You just prevented a lifetime full of nightmares," Stiles breathed out. Scott handed Derek the bullet and asked what he was gonna do with it.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna." That was all he got out because he toppled over, dropping the bullet down the drain.

I kneeled down next to him, trying to wake him up but he wouldn't. "I think he's dead, he's dead," I heard Stiles say from behind me. I slapped him in the face, still nothing was happening. Then Stiles punched Derek in the face and surprisingly he woke up. Ha!

Derek poured the gun powder out of the bullet that Scott had managed to get out of the drain, lit it on fire and press the powder onto his wound. He was in excruciating pain, then he dropped to the ground and screamed.

"That was awesome." Stiles breathed out as we watched the wound on Derek's arm completely disappear. "Yes!" He cheered, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

Derek slowly got up and I rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, except for the agonising pain." He said sarcastically.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health," Stiles commented.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us all alone, you got that?" Scott said "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Chris Argent, and I'm gonna tell him everything.."

"You really think you can trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked. _Hey! That's offensive!_

"Why not? They are a lot nicer than you are!"

The older werewolf scoffed. "I can show you exactly how nice they are."

* * *

We arrived at Beacon Hills Hospital for long term care. I don't understand why were here, but I guess I'll find out. Scott, Derek and I entered a room. Patient Name: Peter Hale.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

Derek only looked down at the man in the wheelchair. "My uncle." He said clenching his jaw. "Peter."

"Is he like you, a werewolf?" Derek turned to Scott before looking back at his uncle. "He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Scott looked up to Derek again.

"So...what makes you so sure that my family set the fire?" I asked.

Derek scoffed. "Cause they're the only ones who knew about us."

"Well, then they had a reason," Scott shrugged.

"You tell me what justifies this?" Derek growled grabbing his uncles face and turning it to the side. I winced as I saw the terrible burn marks on the side of Peter's face. "They say they'll only kill adults, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Derek growled at Scott. "And it's what Allison will do." He turned to me. "It's what you will do."

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice rang in through the room. _An annoying voice._ We all turned and saw a woman in a nurses uniform standing at the doorway.

"We were just leaving." He said walking out of the room as Scott followed behind him.

I slowly walked towards Peter and placed my hand on his. "I can literally feel how angry you are, I would be too. Um, if you can hear me...I'm sorry this happened to you, you don't have to believe me but I truly am."

Walking out of the long term care centre, I ignore Derek and start walking home. I go for twenty seconds with silence until he starts calling my name.

Turning around, I ask, "What?!"

"Get in," he gestured to his car.

"No," I said crossing my arms. He raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to see Kate? I'm sure she would love to see you after all these years." He stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

About to turn around to walk home, he asked, "What do you know about that?"

"You two dated six years ago, then she broke your heart before your family..." I trailed off.

He scoffed. "You and her are very similar, especially in personality wise." I walked closer to him and I resisted the urge to slap him.

Anger was building up inside of me. I hate it when I'm compared to her. "Kate and I may both be an Argent, and we're very judgmental but let's get one thing straight. I am not Kate." I could never be like her. **Never.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Romantic comedy or action?" I asked Erica over the phone, walking out of my car. I was having a movie might with Erica, instead of watching Twilight, I went to the video shop.

"Tough call...can you get one with all three?" She asked.

I laughed. "I'll see if I can find any."

"Thanks. You're the best!"

"Of course I am. I'm Madison Argent." I smiled. "I'll see you when I get there."

Walking into the DVD rental shop, I look for the owner since he's not at the front desk. "Hello? Anybody here?!" I yelled. Moving further, I slipped on a liquid substance. "Ow, crap." I pulled my hands towards my face and noticed red sticky blood. My body automatically started shaking, I couldn't scream or move.

"Hello, can anyone find me 'The Notebook'?" I heard a familiar. The footsteps coming closer, the same voice said, "Oh my god, what did you do?" I shook my head.

A growl interrupted the silence and that's when I felt the need to stand up. I grabbed ahold of Jackson's hand, leaving a red hand print, "We need to get out of here." He nodded. Another growl echoed in the building. Jackson tumbled backwards, accidentally bumping the light switch. This is just like the movies, someone disappears or immediately dies when the lights go out. We saw a giant black figure standing in front of the exit. There's no way out! _We're going to die._

Jackson and I start running in the opposite way. I heard him scream in pain and immediately think of the worse but he's just trapped under a shelf. "What are you doing? Run!" He told me.

"You're my sisters friend, I'm not leaving you." I try to pull the shelf up but of course I'm too weak. More running for me.

The alpha appears in front of me, as I back away, he moves closer. He's inches away from me, all he does is stare like he's waiting for something. When he moves away, I run like the hills but don't get that far because the alpha grabbed ahold of the back of my shirt and slammed me into the wall and then the DVD shelf.

Why didn't I use my powers?!

* * *

"Can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

The EMT finished putting dissolvable stitches at the top of my head. It was my first time having stitches and it hurt like hell. "Yes, but Sheriff Stilinski wants to talk to you."

I nodded, but went to walk to my car.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard someone yell. I turn around and see the Sheriff walking to me. "I need your statement." I throw my head back, only to see Derek and Scott standing on the roof of the building, most likely listening.

"Uh, okay. Umm, I went to pick out of movie, then I slipped on what I thought was water, but it was-" I took a deep breath, "it was the clerk's blood. Jackson came in, we were attacked by a giant black figure, I don't really remember what it was. Then a shelf fell on Jackson and I was thrown into a wall numerous times." I sighed. "Am I allowed to go now?" He nodded.

Continuing my walk, I heard footsteps approaching me. "Maddie, are you okay?" Scott said in a soft voice.

"Aside from being attacked by the alpha and probably having a mild concussion, yes Scott, I'm peachy," I told him, ignoring Derek.

"You don't have to pretend with me." He looked at me with concern. Scott walked closer and placed his hand over my arm. Black veins crawled up his arm but I quickly slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" I asked frowning.

"I was taking away your pain."

"I don't think you can take away my pain," I told him. "I..." I frowned. "I'm covered in someone else blood, so I'm just gonna go." I saw both their eyes glance to my hands. "Night," I gave them a fake smile.

* * *

When I got home, I ran straight into my dads arms and start crying. I was so close to dying tonight, I didn't know what else to do but cry.

"Was it the alpha?" He asked and I nodded. "Did it hurt you?"

"I have a mild concussion from being slammed into a wall, but that's it." I wipe away my tears and told him I was going to bed.

I had a shower to clean away the dried blood, the luke warm water running down my body calmed me down. More tears rolled off my face, camouflaged with water. Then I went to bed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," I said smiling to Allison at her locker.

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone. And why didn't you say it this morning?" She asked.

"I had to go somewhere," I answered. "I'll see you at home." Turning on my heel, I walked to my locker and put my books inside.

"Oh my, Mads. I am so sorry," Erica apologised, walking up to me. "I shouldn't of told you about the movies. I could of got some of my mother's."

"Stop apologising, it's okay. I'm alive," I reassured her. "And your mother's movies are too old for my liking."

"I'll see you later," she told me, before walking to her class.

In my free period, I went to talk with Cassis and Natalie.

"You coming to my party?" Natalie asked me, tying up her long wavy black hair.

"Of course I am, silly. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I giggled. "Still gonna get me drunk?"

"Yes! You need to be loosened up, maybe I'll spike your drink." She winked.

"I need your help," I told them. They nodded for me to continue. "There's this guy I really like, I want to be with and I think he wants to be with me but I'm scared. My last relationship didn't end so well and I'm so scared it's gonna end up in the same way."

"Did you two kiss?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, then I ran away," I mumbled.

"Why?!"

"I freaked out, I'm afraid of getting too close to people," I confessed. "It's a natural habit, I get close and then I run for the hills."

"I say go for it. Don't think about what will happen in the future, just have fun." Natalie smiled. "I can't make you but I hope you do." I should go see Derek.

"I'm gonna go find him and tell him," I smiled. "Cover for me?" I asked.

"Yes!" Cassie laughed.

* * *

I walked up the steps of Derek's house. I knocked on the burnt door and heard loud music coming from the inside of the house. It was pointless to keep knocking so I walked unannounced. Derek's glorious came into my view. Oh my...

"Enjoying the view?" He asked while doing pulls ups, pulling me out of my trance.

"Well... now that you mentioned it, yes I was." I smirked. "How's your arm?" I asked, dropping the smile.

"Good as new," he replied doing push-ups.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. Derek stopped and stood up to pay his attention to me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I just hate it when everyone compares me to Kate. It's like, yes thank you for reminding me that I'm like my psychotic, emotionless aunt."

"I take it you and Kate aren't that close," he said.

"Let's just say she stopped being my aunt a long time ago."

Derek snapped his head towards the door. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hunters," was his response.

"Then go hide," I whispered.

"What about you?" He whispered back.

"If it's Kate, I'll come up with a believable lie." He nodded and ran upstairs.

"Is anybody home?" I heard a male voice.

I opened the front door and saw Kate and two other hunters. "Kate. Jim. Mark." I smiled at them.

"Isn't she your aunt?" Jim asked me.

"Biologically yes, but no," I replied.

"Madison, what are you doing here?" _Think Madison, think! What would she believe?_

"I...I skipped school. I went looking for you but I didn't know where you would be so when I came here I was hoping you'd turn up," I lied.

"Well, I'm here. So what do you want?"

"I want to be a hunter...again." I did the one thing I would mostly regret.

"Really? So, after all these months I've been trying to convince you to re-join, you choose now?" She questioned.

"Yes, I...I only just realised how important it is to be a hunter and I don't wanna end up dead because I couldn't defend myself." _Please believe it._ "I just want to protect myself."

"You mean like Elijah? He couldn't protect himself. He had the most adorable golden eyes, too bad he's dead." I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. "Let's hope you don't fall in love with another one, yeah?" I nodded and she told me to meet her later, then walked away with the two hunters.

Elijah used to be my boyfriend four years ago. We instantly connected. Then one day, Kate followed me and found out I was dating a werewolf. When she killed him, I told my parents and they said it was for my protection. Allison knows that he died, but not how.

Derek walked down from the stairs. "Your heartbeat always picks up when I'm around, now I know why."

I made my way towards him and placed my hand over his heart, feeling it beating faster than normal. I look in his green eyes, "So does yours." Grabbing my black bag with white polka dots, I exit the house.

I ran until I couldn't anymore. When I did stop I was in a meadow somewhere in the woods. The flowers were just blooming. It was isolated and it's just what I needed. I lied down on the soft grass and started to feel the nature's energy. I hummed to a lullaby that I've heard once when I was little. Then my phone rang. _Kayla._

"Hey, how's Australia? Please tell me you've seen a kangaroo or a koala, or a least eaten Vegemite?" I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

She laughed. "_Hey Shortie._" I chuckled at my nick name. "_The view is amazing, my parents got a beach house. I've gotten a hug from a koala and I haven't seen a kangaroo yet. Don't even get me started on the vegemite, it's better than apple pie! So, how's everything in California?_"

"Well, my parents are searching for an alpha in Beacon Hills. Then Kate showed up, this happens every time! I mean, wherever we go, Kate follows like a lost puppy." I heard Evie giggling on the other line, but I continued, "I also joined the hunters."

"_I've never liked Kate. She kind of scares me. Why did you join the hunters again? I thought after..._" Kayla trailed off.

"Elijah died? Yeah, I know, but it's a complicated story, not worth repeating."

"_Okay. You said your parents are searching for an alpha. Well...why don't you use your witchy superpowers and locate him...or her._"

"One- I need a connection to the alpha, and two- how would I explain to my parents that I've located it? They don't even know what I am."

"_What about someone the alpha had bitten?_" Kayla suggested.

Scott...

"Kayla, you are a genius. That's why you are my best witch friend," I chuckled.

"_I'm you're only best witch friend._" She's got a point. "_Okay, I've gotta go now. I'll send you some pictures. Bye._"

"Bye," I smiled again.

"So, you're a witch?" Derek's voice made me jump.

I sat up to see him properly. "You know, it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversation."

"Yeah, well I wanted an answer to my question," he shrugged.

"Still rude, as well as listening to my heartbeat," I narrowed my eyes.

Derek walked closer and sat down next to me. "How can you be a witch?"

"I don't know. There no knowledge of witches on either side of parents families. I was so angry at Kate for killing Elijah that I set a tree on fire, and that's how it all started," I answered.

I was about to say more but Derek's mouth was covering mine. I kissed him back immediately. I pushed him down with me, our lips moving in sync. His hands rested on my hips, while mine were on his shoulders. I was very happy when he didn't flip us over, with his werewolf strength it would probably crush me. To kill the mood, my phone made a bird sound, letting me know I had a message.

I peeled myself off Derek and checked my phone. Kate messaged me.

I sighed. "I've gotta go. I'm being summoned by the 'devil'," I said sarcastically, referring to Kate.

"I'll see you later," he told me before pulling me into another passionate kiss. I nodded and walked back to my house.

* * *

"Why are we training in the woods? We could be attacked any moment," I asked Kate.

"It's more open. Being in your parents basement isn't exactly suitable for training," she answered. "Hit me."

"I'm not hitting you, and I've already done this. Can't we just go hunting for the alpha?" I complained.

"Come on. Get all your anger out, it's not good to keep it bottled up." I rolled my eyes.

I got distracted for a second, but I saw Kate about to punch me. Quickly I caught it and pushed her arm behind her back. "Fine. I'll get all my anger out." I released her arm. After some punches and blocks, I gave up.

"I forgot how much training I had to do," I said panting, reaching for my water bottle. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kate quizzed.

"You killed Elijah," I said. "I loved him and you took him away from me. I know he was a werewolf, but he was in control. He didn't kill anyone."

"Find someone human to fall in love with," she shrugged. I could feel my anger building up.

I still continued. "And the worst part is, you don't even feel sorry for what you did. You murdered an innocent person, you've murdered several innocent people. So that is why I hate you." With that, I turned on my heels and walked away.

* * *

After changing into a tank top and shorts, I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Madison, would you get the tomatoes?" My mum asked.

"Yeah, sure. It smells good," I said, pulling three tomatoes out from the fridge and gave them to her.

"Are you coming to the parent/teacher interviews?" She asked.

"No, I don't need or want to go. I got As and Bs," I smiled before retreating to my room.

I heard a knock on my window and went to check it out. I opened it and Stiles was there. That is unusual...

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I need to find Scott. Is he here?" He asked.

"No, Allison is with him. And you know you could of used the front door," I said.

"Just call me if you find him, okay?" I nodded and he left.

When I shut the window, I put my hair up in a messy bun and crawled onto my bed. I fell asleep.

A knocking sound awoke me coming from my bedroom door. I got up and opened it. My dad stood there with his arms crossed.

"Yes?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes.

"I thought I should tell you that I shot a mountain lion at the school tonight," he said.

"Do you mean an actual mountain lion or the alpha?" I asked, slightly confused. Maybe if it was the alpha I won't have to hunt anymore.

"I did say 'mountain lion', didn't I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but Allison is here and she doesn't know about all of this so I thought you were speaking in code," I said.

"Go back to bed, you're still half asleep," my dad said before descending down the stairs.

"Mmhmm." I closed the door and walked back to my bed, almost falling asleep. Then there was another knock. _Leave me alone!_ "Come in," I mumbled, not thinking of who it could be.

"Hey Maddie," I heard Allison's soft voice. I sat up and face her while she sat at the end of my bed.

"Hey, so how was your day? Were you even at school?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I was with Scott all day. It was the best birthday ever," she smiled.

"Do mum and dad know about that?" I asked.

"They do now. I'm grounded," she huffed in annoyance as I laughed.

"I remember the days when I was grounded from seeing boys. Although, I never really stopped seeing them," I shrugged.

Allison's jaw dropped and I quickly added, "And I recommend you do not do that...at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Derek and I were still secretly seeing each other, I would come up with a lie about practising my dance with Jeremy for the school showcase, but I still did practice with him. Oh, I also bought Natalie's birthday present. She's going to love it.

* * *

I walked out of the shops with a few bottles of water in a plastic bag. I climbed the stair case, then I saw Scott standing with bags in his hands.

"Hey Scott," I greeted with a small smile.

Before he said anything, a growl echoed in the car port. I searched the area for red eyes but didn't seem to find any. "We have to run," Scott grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Ow, Scott. Your hurting me," I complained. He looked at my wrist, his claws were out and digging into my skin, drawing blood. He quickly let go. _What is with werewolves and wrist? First Derek, now Scott._

"I'm...I'm sorry." I nodded.

"You can run. I'll protect myself," I said, not making eye contact. I walked in the other direction to my car.

When I reached my car, I heard car alarms going off. I scanned my surroundings again, still nothing. Then I heard Scott yelling but it was getting closer.

"Yeah, but that was- I mean," Scott struggled to talk. "Would you just stop?" I heard Scott ask. "What happened the other night; Stiles' dad getting hurt. Emily almost being hit by a car. That was my fault! I should've been there to do something! I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look," Derek started. "I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone's whose bitten takes time."

"What do I have to do?" The young beta asked desperately.

Derek replied, "You have to get rid of distractions."

I turned my attention back to my car, I unlocked it. As I opened the door, it was slammed shut...by Derek.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He grabbed my wrist and checked out the claw marks. I swear I heard him growling. "Are you okay?" He asked. Those sound like foreign words...

"I'm fine," I responded.

I've heard some witches can heal faster than normal humans, I wish I could do that. I also wish I had someone like me to talk to about all of this. I'm all alone. I should probably tell my parents.

The sound of a smashing sound brought me out of my trance. Derek threw Scott's phone at the wall.

Scott tried to protest. "Wait, wait!"

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift. You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough!" Derek shot back. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If that's what it takes."

Derek snapped. "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Protect your mum? Yes or no?"

"Yes! If you teach me, I can stay away from her." It felt like a lie. Was he talking about Allison?

The young beta stood up and walked over to me.

"Can you heal yourself?" Derek asked.

"No, I haven't got the power to. I've heard some witches can though," I shrugged. Scott looked disappointed in himself. I opened the boot of my black car and pulled out the first aid kit. "But hey, don't worry. It'll just look like I'm cutting myself," that came off sarcastic.

I cleaned off the blood around my wrist and wrapped a bandage around the claw marks. Then packed the kit away and closed the boot.

"What if your parents see them?" Scott asked.

"I'll tell them..." I shook my head. "You don't need to worry about that." Then my phone vibrated from inside my purse. Dad.

"Hey dad," I greeted. The two werewolves snapped their heads towards me.

"_Hey Little Red._" Not the nickname... Ever since I dyed my hair red velvet, my dad likes to call me that. "_I'm missing some paperwork on the alpha trail. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?_"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"_Cause I happen to know you have a soft spot for werewolves..._" He trailed off. Scott looks completely confused.

"I didn't take the paperwork," I lied. "Maybe it was Kate."

"_Yeah, okay. I'll see you later._" I hung up.

I open the drivers side door and on the side were folded sheets of paper on the alpha I stole. I handed them to Derek. "Your welcome."

"Why would you give these to me?" He asked. _I hope I'm earning his trust._

"Ever since I was brought into this world, I have watched my family kill werewolves. As impossible as it sounds, I want that to stop. I want my life to be as normal as possible," I explained with little emotion. He nodded.

"When your dad said you have a soft spot for werewolves, what did he mean?" Scott asked.

"That's really none of your business, Scott," I replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said, walking away.

I turned to Derek. "Need a ride?" I asked, to which he nodded.

We both got in my car and I started to drive to his house. Ungodly Hour by The Fray played softly in the background.

I pulled up at his house, still not making eye contact. Derek didn't leave his seat.

"So you really don't want to be a hunter?" He questioned me.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked suddenly and surprisingly.

"Sure," I responded. We climbed out of my car and I locked it.

We entered in the burnt house and sat in what use to be the living room.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Which, uh, which family member of mine did this?" I gestured to the house.

"Kate," Derek answered without hesitation. I heard the anger in his voice.

My jaw slightly dropped. "Oh my god," I muttered.

"How many spells can you do?" Derek asked randomly.

"I only know three or four. I haven't had much training in this, I don't even have a grimoire. I also know how to give aneurisms."

"Can you show me one?" I nodded and sat next to him. Derek visibly tensed.

I placed my hand over his and spoke. "Jaryakat en zem daryeet acza." Now our minds were connected.

_Hi_, I thought, smiling a little.

His eyes widened a little. _Hi_, he thought back. _So, I can read your thoughts._

"And I can read yours," I spoke.

We talking for about an hour more. He told me some things about his family, like what they were like. I liked it how he was slowly opening up to me. I decided not to talk about my family, considering they're werewolf hunters. So, I told him about one of my high schools, it was a private mix gender school, girls had to wear these dresses for the uniform. Derek laughed at me when I told him on my first day at that school I walked into the boys locker room. _It was horrible._

I looked at the time on my iPhone and decided to go home.

"I'll see you around," I said, before walking to the burnt door.

As my hand was on my door knob, my back was slammed onto the nearest wall. I was completely shocked.

Derek had pinned me there. He immediately kissed me and my arms went around his neck, his hand were placed on my hips. His touch made my skin feel like it's on fire. The kiss wasn't gently, like the first time we kissed, but rough.

When Derek pulled away, he spoke. "See you around, Little Red," he smirked.

I walked out towards my car. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. My lips left a little tingly and I couldn't help but smile. _Nope. I'm not falling in love with him. I can't. I put up these walls for a reason._

THIRD PERSON POV

Derek returned to his bedroom, he still could hear the footsteps of Madison's shoes. She sure was something...something good. He was still thinking about the kiss they both shared. Derek felt a spark in his chest, to be honest it felt good. _Was he in love? _No, he couldn't fall in love with an Argent, not after what Kate did to him.

He laid down on his bed when Madison's thoughts came in to his mind. '_Nope. I'm not falling in love with him. I can't. I put up these walls for a reason._' Derek froze completely, he forgot their minds were still connected, so did she.

* * *

MADISON'S POV

I walked up to my locker and put clothes in there for the end of the period when Scott came walking up to me.

"Have you seen Stiles?" He asked me.

"No, I haven't seen him. Why?" I was now confused.

"At the parent/teacher conference, his dad was attacked and sprained his ankle. Stiles is mad at me 'cause I didn't save his dad," Scott explained.

I nodded. "And why didn't you save Stiles' dad?" Scott gave me a look and I dropped the subject.

Closing my locker, I found Jeremy standing next to me.

"Hey. You got some time to talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go outside," I nodded.

We walked out on to the lacrosse field and sat on the bleaches. As I scanned the area, then turned my attention back to Jeremy.

"Okay. Um, there's this guy I like," he started. Yes, he's gay. I not long found out. "I want to ask him out, but...I don't know what to say."

"Who is the guy?" I slightly smiled.

"His name is Danny," he confessed. My smile grew wider. I think he is in Allison's grade. "But I'm still not sure if I should ask him. I mean, he is younger than me."

I stood up and pulled Jeremy up with me. "You are going to ask Danny out on a date, maybe a movie," I suggested. He nodded. "Now go get your guy."

I smiled when Jeremy walked back into the school building. I had to stay on the field because I had P.E. class with Coach Finstock, our original P.E. teacher was away. I saw Natalie and Cassie walk on to the field, so I ran up to them.

As I was about to say something, I heard Derek's thoughts. _What class does she have?_ He was close, I could feel it. I forgot I was still connected to him.

"Hey. Natalie, are your parents going to be home on your birthday?" I asked.

"No, they are on a business trip and won't be back until a few weeks," she answered. "So, that means alcohol is going to be there."

"Okay, ladies. We are doing gymnastics," Finstock announced.

We had a girls only P.E class, which was kind of good, but I think it's a little sexist. All the girls wore a grey T-shirt with burgundy shorts.

A few girls set up the gymnastics mats. _Found her_, I heard his thoughts again.

"Let's start with the basics," he said. "Addison, you first. Do a cartwheel."

"My name is Madison," I told Finstock.

He thought about it for a few seconds. "I like Addison better."

My jaw dropped slightly as I heard Natalie and Cassie giggling. "So not funny," I mumbled as I tied up my curled hair.

I walked over to the mat and did one cartwheel. Then the rest of the class did one.

"Addison," Finstock said. "How good are you at gymnastics?"

"I done it for six years," I shrugged.

"Show me what you can do," he responded.

I ran up to the mat and did three cartwheels then the splits.

"Show off," Finstock stated as I smiled at him. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After stripping out of my P.E clothes, I changed back into my short strapless dark blue dress and cream ballet flats. I left my hair up and sprayed a little perfume on me. I picked my bag and walked out of the change room.

I pushed open the double doors and saw Derek leaning up against his car, waiting for me. I shook my head.

"You can't just randomly show up around me," I announced. "Someone could be watching me." I contained to walk to my car, with Derek following.

"I think I know who the alpha is," he said, ignoring my announcement.

"Um, okay?" I said confused.

"You're coming with me," he responded.

"Fine. Pick me up in an hour, park down the street," I told him, then hopped in my car.

I finally arrived home and had a shower. Now what to wear? I want to impress him, but I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. Opening up my closet, I scanned the racks. I chose to wear black jeans, a floral t-shirt, a pastel green jacket and plain white shoes. Then I straightened my red velvet hair and tied it up. I didn't bother putting any make-up on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Allison asked as I appeared in the kitchen.

"Out." Then I looked to my parents. "Hey, do you mind if I go over to Natalie's house? She asked if I could help her set up some stuff for her birthday party." I looked as innocent as possible. But Natalie had already finished setting up.

"Sure, sweetie," my mum smiled.

"Thanks," I returned a smile before having a drink of water. "If I'm not home by nine, I'll probably be sleeping over." I placed my cup in the sink.

Derek texted me saying he was waiting for me. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my dark red shoulder bag.

Walking off the steps I quickly dialled Natalie's number.

"_Hey Maddie_," I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Hey. Could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"_Mmhmm_," she sounded.

"I told my parents I was staying at your house tonight because I needed a cover story. So if they call-" I was cut off.

"_Yes, don't worry. I've got your back. Now I have to ask you something, did you get Jeremy to ask out Danny?_"

"Yeah...I may have given him a few tips. He wasn't sure if he should ask him," I shrugged.

"_Good because they have a date tonight_," Natalie squealed. "_I'll tell Jeremy to call you and give you the details tomorrow._" We said our goodbyes and she hung up and I got in Derek's camaro.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"To the vet," he answered.

When Derek pulled up at the animal clinic, he told me to stay there and wait. It got quite boring so I turned the radio on. Hold On, We're Going Home by Drake started to play. Love this song.

"_Cause you're a good girl and you know it. You act so different around me. Cause you're a good girl and you know it_," I sang along.

Derek and Scott came walking out of the animal clinic. Derek was pulling someone with him. The strange guy was placed in the backseat and I decided not to question it.

Derek then drove to the school. Why are we at the school?

"Because Scott told us to meet him here," the werewolf beside me said. I nodded.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked, walking in front of us.

"In the back," Derek grumbled.

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

Scott and Stiles walked in the schools. They said something to Derek but I was too busy reading a message on my phone. When I looked up, I saw the older werewolf standing right in front of me.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately but gently. The moment I kissed him back, it got a little rough. My hands were on his chest and snaked up to his neck. Derek lifted me up and placed me on the bonnet of his car. His hands were gliding up and down my thighs. We broke apart when we both heard a screeching sound coming from the school speakers. I let out a breathless laugh at Scott's attempt to growl and I rested my forehead against Derek's.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. I hopped off his car and put my hands in my jacket pockets.

Another loud growl echoed the area. That one was actually kind of scary.

"What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state!" Derek snapped once the two boys came into view.

"Sorry," Scott apologised. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah. That was _awesome_," Stiles sang.

"Shut up."

We waited a good five minutes and nothing happened. Now this where I come in. _Time for plan B_. I opened my bag, and pulled out a map of Beacon Hills and put it on the bonnet of Derek's car.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"You are going to help us find the alpha," I announced. He nodded. "Now I need you to cut your hand." Scott frowned.

"Are you a dark witch? Cause I heard that dark magic is used for negative purposes," Stiles quizzed. _He researched about witches?_

"No, I'm not a dark witch. They use power for misfortune, or to injure or kill people. I don't do that," I confessed.

Stiles looked relieved. "But if I do become one, you'll be my first," I joked, trying to keep a straight face but failed. I giggled.

Scott's claws came out and punctured his palm. I grabbed his hand and made it into a fist. A few blood drops dropped on the map. Then I released his hand.

"Have you ever done this before?" The young beta asked, but I ignored him.

"Phasmatos tribum, nas ex viras sequita saguines ementas asten mihan ega," I chanted. The blood drops formed into one droplet and moved to the location.

"He's close," I whispered. I spun around but saw nothing. I turned back to Derek who had blood spilling out of his mouth and was lifted up into the air by the alpha and thrown into the wall.

I could hear Scott and Stiles running off, but I didn't move.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of taking it a little slow now with Madison and Derek since she is an Argent...or maybe she isn't ;). They are both obviously attracted to each other, but Madison is scared to fall for another werewolf and Derek doesn't trust the Argents since Kate killed his family. So yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I know I did :). Here's another chapter.**

* * *

The alpha slowly walked towards me on all fours, but suddenly stopped since I put an invisible barrier. He tilted his head slightly, confused as to why he can't get any closer to me. The alpha backs off and runs in to the school.

I ran over to Derek. _Please don't be dead!_ I put my ear above his chest and could hear a faint heartbeat. _Thank The Lord_. With all my strength, I finally got Derek into the back seat of his car.

I drove around until I found a motel. I thought about going to his house, but what if the alpha followed me their? I do not really want to show my powers.

Once I got Derek into the motel room, he was lying down on the bed. I carefully took off his leather jacket, and ripped his shirt open and tried my best not to stare at his abs.

"Derek, can you hear me?" I asked.

He mumbled something I couldn't understand and barely opened his eyes.

"Okay. I'm gonna try and heal you." My hands were gently placed over the chest wound and I started to chant. _I hope this works._

In five minutes, Derek was almost healed, but I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't have enough energy. When I removed my hands, I lied down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Derek?"

He hummed and opened his eyes to look at me.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Are we together?" I asked.

"I'd like to be, but..." I cut him off.

"My family?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

I nodded and turned on my other side, trying to hide the sadness in my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_When you fall asleep_

_With your head upon my shoulder_

_And your in my arms_

_But you've gone somewhere_

I quickly shot up out of the bed and went for my phone. Cassie was calling. 8:57am. So early...

"Hey," I whispered, walking out of the motel room.

"_Hey_," she greeted. "_Why are you whispering?_" I stayed silent, trying to think of an excuse. "_You slept with someone, didn't you?_"

"Cassie, I didn't sleep with anyone."

"_Then why are you whispering?_"

"Because I'm tired." That was all I could think of.

"_Okay, well I'll be picking you up at five o'clock._" Right...Natalie's party.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

"_It's fine. See you later._" I hung up and walked back inside.

I made some coffee for me and Derek, I'm guessing he'll want some when he wakes up. Just as I finished my cup, he made his towards the kitchen.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"At the Mercury Motel. I messaged Scott to ask about what happened last night. He said the alpha wanted him to kill all his friends, then he blamed you for the murders. So, now you are a wanted fugitive."

"Oh great. Just what I needed," he mumbled.

I stood up and walked to the sink. "Where's my shirt?"

"Um, I ripped it," I answered. Now he's got me thinking about his abs. _Great_. I turned back to ask him something, but he was standing right in front of me, which made me jump back a little.

His eyes were icy blue and I could just see his canines.

"Mine," he growled. _Oh my god, we're mates_. Elijah told me once werewolves have mates, but it's very rare.

"Derek?" I asked. I raised my hand to touch his cheek. He tensed up, then relaxed. His features went back to normal.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back back with much force. _I really shouldn't be doing this..._ Derek picked me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands are on my back, holding me up straight. Derek went walking to the bed. He placed me on the bed, never breaking the kiss. My hands began to roam his muscular back as he kissed my neck. Derek gripped my hips too tight and I felt a pinching pain in my shoulder.

"Ow, did you bite me?" I let out a chuckle, but stopped half way when I saw the look on his face.

We both sat up and my hand went to my left shoulder. There was blood on my fingertips. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked it before Derek could get in.

"Madison, let me in," he said through the door. _That's the first time he said my name._

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I responded.

I grabbed some toilet paper to stop the little stream of blood flowing down my chest. I washed off the dried blood and opened the bathroom door. I immediately saw Derek sitting of the edge of the hotel bed.

"I'm okay," I reassured him.

"No, you're not. I bit you. It could of been worse," he said. I picked up my green jacket and put it on. "I'm sorry."

I walked towards him and lifted his chin up so he could look at me. "You don't have to be sorry. It was a mistake, mistakes happen," I shrugged while Derek stood up. He removed my jacket off my shoulder and then stretched my t-shirt to see the little bite mark. He looked angry and disappointed, but it was aimed at himself.

I looked up at him since I was shorter then he was. "All of this shouldn't of happened. I shouldn't of kissed you when we met at the park." Derek was trying not show any emotion, but I could faintly see some sort of emotion on his face. "I can't get too close to you," I raised my hand to cup his cheek, trying to fight back the tears. "You'll end up dead from my family, so please stay away from me."

After fixing up my shirt and putting on my shoes, I grabbed my bag. Standing outside the hotel room, I let the tears fall.

* * *

Hey, Allison," I have her a small smile. When I got home, my mum told me Allison and Scott broke up. _I wonder what happened..._

"Hey, Maddie. Scott and I broke up." she looked like she was about to break any minute.

"What happened?"

"Scott texted me saying to meet him at the school, so I went there. Lydia and Jackson were there too. We were attacked, I could hear growling, I was so scared. Then Scott told us that Derek Hale was the one was attacking us. We were stuck in the chemistry room, then Scott decided to leave. I thought he would died, it scared me. By the end of the night, I broke up with Scott," she explained.

"I'm so sorry. Was anyone hurt?" I asked. Allison shook her head.

"Don't you have a birthday party to go to tonight?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but this is more important," I protested.

"You are going to the party. This is just one break up, I'll get over it," she shrugged.

I nodded. "Fine. But I still have a few hours until I can get ready. So you get the ice cream and meet me in the living room."

I walked into my room and changed into black track suite pants and a white tank top. I opened a drawer full of my favourite DVDs. The Vampire Diaries season 2. It's Allison's favourite.

"What are we watching?" Allison asked as I walked into the living room. I showed her the DVD and she smiled.

"She has to pick Damon," Allison said in a dreamy voice.

I shook my head. "Stefan is better for her, he's always their for Elena, he'd even die for her. That's why Stefan is obviously the better choice."

"Fine then, I'll have Damon to myself," she smiled.

Half way through the second episode, my sister fell asleep.

I had a shower, then grabbed my cream lace dress and put it on. Walking into the bathroom, I blow dried my red hair. I curled it and left it down. I had something to eat before brushing my teeth. Then I slipped on my beige high heels to match my dress and put on pearl ear rings.

I left my make up simple. Light shade of foundation, waterproof black mascara and clear shiny lip gloss.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and told whoever to come in. "Hey, sweetie." I smiled when I saw Mum. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Cassie is going to be here any minute," I said, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, what if she is drinking," Mum said unsure.

"Cassie doesn't drink alcohol. Personal reasons."

Then I heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get the door," my mother said as I was getting my purse and Natalie's gift.

"Maddie, Cassie is here," she called.

I walked to the front door and saw my best friend wearing a short black dress. I don't think I've ever seen Cassie with her hair down.

"Are you ready?" My blonde friend asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied. "See you later mum."

"I love your dress," I complimented Cassie.

"Thanks, I love yours too."

When we arrived at Natalie's house, most of the grade was there. The loud music was thumping through my body. Tonight I was going to forget about me being a witch and about werewolves. Walking into Natalie's huge backyard, I first saw Ashley. She was Indian-British, so sometimes here parents don't let her go to parties. She was wearing a pale orange dress. Next was Jeremy. He was wearing black formal pants with a sky blue long sleeve shirt, a white bow tie and suspenders. _Classic... _Ben was wearing something similar to Jeremy except the bow tie and suspenders. Natalie was wearing a gold sequin dress.

"Hey birthday girl. Here's your present," I handed her the small rectangle box.

"Can I open it now?" She asked. I nodded. Natalie took the wrapping paper off and opened the rectangle box. It was a silver necklace with her name in running writing. "It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you." She gave me hug, which I happily returned.

I grabbed a cup of jelly shots and poured it down my throat. "I thought you weren't going to drink," Natalie said, slightly confused.

"I wasn't, but after the few days I've had...I'm gonna need one or two."

"Boy troubles?"

"Yeah. So, please show me the cutest single guy here."

"Over there," she pointed to a blonde hair guy around my age. "His name is Adam Carter, plays lacrosse, he's in our grade, has been single for a while now, ex-girlfriend is Amanda Willowby." _He's cute. How have I not seen him?_

"Thanks, I might talk to him later," I smiled then went to Jeremy. "So, how is Danny going?"

"It's great. We went to see a movie, then I kissed him and he kissed me back," Jeremy's smile grew wider.

"I'm so happy for you," I hugged him. I grabbed another drink, it green...Midori, I think. Then it was two, three cups of it. _It's really delicious._

I inside the house and find Adam sitting on the lounge with a drink in his hand. "Hey Adam," I flashed him my best smile.

"Hi Madison," he gave me a weak smile.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to take.

Adam put his drink down on the coffee table and took my hand. We walked back into the party area. Better Luck Next Time by Bombs Away filled my ears. Adam and I started to dance, he was pretty good, but it was basically all club stuff. _What does she think she's doing?_ I heard Derek growl in his thoughts, obviously not knowing I could hear. Why was he at Natalie's house?

_You thought that you had me_

_Got away with the crime_

_But now you know better_

_So better luck next time..._

Once the song was finished, I took one step away from Adam. "Thank you for the dance, but I'm going to get another drink." As I was about to walk away, Adam grabbed my hand and spun me around so my body was pressed up against his.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" He smirked.

"No," I answered. "I'm not drunk yet."

"Why do you need to be drunk?" Adam asked, slightly confused.

"Personal problems," I shrugged.

"Well, I want you to be sober for this," he told me.

"For wha-" I got cut off by his lips on mine. Adam pulled back before I could do anything. "You can't do that," I shook my head. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly said, "Everyone needs to stop kissing me." Then I walked away, leaving him speechless.

* * *

When the party had finished, Cassie dropped me off at my house. I have to admit, I had one more drink. All the lights were out and it was only five to ten. I took my heels off before walking inside. I found a note on the kitchen bench. After closing my bedroom door, I felt a presence in my room and I knew exactly who it was.

"You sure are brave coming here," I said, turning around to see Derek leaning against the wall. I moved my hair to one side and tried getting the zipper down but I couldn't pull it. _This always happens._

"What were you doing with that boy at the party?" He asked, almost growling.

"I knew you were there," I told him. "And to answer your question, I was dancing with him, then he kissed me, but you already knew that." _Does this town not have any privacy?_

"I don't like it," he growled lowly. _Wow, that's hot_. I have got to stop thinking about him

"You don't really get a say in what I do," I snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is quite a short chapter. I have a bit of a writers block, hopefully it will be gone within 24hrs.**

* * *

My dad and Kate were dropping my sister off at school. He was super worried. As Allison opened the car door, our dad had locked it.

"Dad, if you insist on driving me to school, you have to let me out," Allison said, without looking at him.

But he ignored her. "Kate, what's your opinion on home school?" He asked. _No!_

"Well, you know I'm more of a learning by doing kind of girl," she answered.

Then my sister asked Kate, "What's your opinion on dad's who ruin their daughters lives?" I smirked. Kate leaned over and pressed the unlock button and grinned at out dad.

"Thank you," Allison whispered.

"Your welcome," Kate whispered back.

My sister got out of the car, but I stayed in. I was training today.

"So, Chris..." my dad cut Kate off.

"Don't. You're look communicates perfectly," my dad said, still looking around. "Yes, I underestimated the danger and yes, I should of acted sooner. Yes, I should of listened to you. Anything else or does that cover it?"

"I was gonna say you need to stop and get some gas," she said as I laughed. Dad looked at the gas metre and took off.

* * *

"So, another night kicking weeds through the woods?" Kate asked, walking the basement.

"I prefer to think of it as another night to keep innocent people from being killed," my dad corrected her. "A list which now includes Allison."

"How do you know it won't try and go after her again?" Marcus, a hunter, asked.

"He won't go after Allison," Kate said, keeping her eyes on the sniper rifle.

"He won't have any target on a full moon," I told them.

"How come?" Marcus asked.

"An alpha is like any werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under the way, so our best way to catch it is when it's unfocused," my dad answered.

"Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused?" I asked.

"Well, do you know something we don't?" Kate accused me.

"I just don't like surprises," I shrugged. "But you're the expert, so you tell me." I narrowed my eyes.

"What about Derek?" Jim asked.

"He's too smart, he won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere," Kate responded.

"And if he is-" my dad got cut off by a familiar voice.

"If he is. You find him, you kill him, you cut him in half," my mum said in a very scary voice. "Anybody want a cookie?"

"I'll take one," I smiled and took a choc-chip cookie from the plate.

Training went well, I got to knock Kate down a few times. That would probably be the highlight of my day. After training, I had to go to see Jeremy.

"Hey Jer," I smiled, giving him a hug. "Let's finish up."

My dance partner and I finished our dance. We practise it a few times before sitting down on the floor boards.

"So, have you got any lucky man in your life?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm flying solo," I answered. "Do you think you'll have a second date with Danny?"

"Yeah, I do. I also asked him to the formal," Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy and I talked for a little while longer. A knock on the studio door pulled me out of my trance. I looked up to see my dad standing there with his arms crossed.

"Um, dad, this is Jeremy Toms. Jeremy, this is my dad, Chris," I introduced them.

They greeted and shook hands. "Madison, we need to get going," my dad told me.

I nodded and gave my friend a hug. "I'll see you at school," I smiled and walked off with my dad.

* * *

As the day grew darker, my hunter buddy and I went through the woods. He wasn't much of a talker, so I decided to not say anything. I'm pretty sure he knows about my past because every time I tried to talk, he would tell me to 'shut up'. _Ouch_. I don't even know his name.

I didn't want to be out in the woods. When Elijah died, I told myself I wouldn't hunt anymore.

I heard something running in the distance. "You go this way," the hunter pointed to my right. "And I'll go this way," he whispered, pointing to my left. I nodded.

I walked and walked until I saw...Scott? In the distance I could see Allison and Jackson. _Were they kissing?!_ I flung my hand backwards and Scott flew back, deeper into the woods. I quickly ran to catch up, he got up off the ground and came charging at me. I gave him an aneurysm, his hands went straight to his head and started screaming in pain.

When I saw him shift back, I stopped the aneurysm.

"What did you do to me?" He asked. Then I saw Derek appear out of the darkness.

"I gave you an aneurysm," I responded, but he still looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Your blood vessels go 'pop', but you heal quickly so I can do it over and over again."

"And why did you?" Scott quizzed.

"You were going to attack Allison and her friend. I couldn't let that happen," I shrugged. Then I thought about their break-up. "I get that you're heartbroken, I really do, but you need to get over it." With that, I walked away.

As I finished brushing my teeth, I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the ID.

"_Maddie?_" I heard Cassie's shaky voice.

"Yeah, why are you calling so late?" I asked.

"_I was attacked. I went walking in the woods to clear my head and then I heard some growling so I ran and then I was bitten on my shoulder. What's happening to me?_" The alpha bit her.

"Where are you now?" I asked her.

"_I'm at the clearing in the woods. I just woke up, I'm too scared to go anywhere. Can you come and get me?_"

"Yeah, sure. Stay there, I'll see you soon," I smiled even though she couldn't see it. We said our goodbyes and I hung up._ I didn't want this for her, for anyone._

I grabbed a spear jacket and quietly snuck out my bedroom window so my parents wouldn't hear me. It took me about ten minutes to find Cassie. She was sitting against a tree. "Cassie?" Her head whipped around to see me. I handed her the black jacket and she gave me a weak smile.

"What's happening to me?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You were bitten by an animal." Cassie nodded. "The animal was a werewolf."

"I believe you. It...it was huge and hairy. I saw...red glowing eyes," she shook her head, as if she was trying to get rid of the terrible memories. "Am I a werewolf?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Look at the bite." It started to heal.

"What does this mean now?" Cassie asked.

"You strength is increased, rapid healing, you can see, hear and smell better. On the night of the full moon, you will start to shift–meaning canines, claws, glowing eyes and your face will morph. But you can find an anchor, something that keeps you grounded, it can be an object, a person or an emotion," I explained.

She stared at me, jaw dropped. I grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. "There's something else I need to tell you. There are werewolf hunters in town, they only kill if the werewolf has taken an innocent life. The hunters are my family." Her eyes widened. "But I'm not a hunter, not anymore."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" She asked me.

"You know my ex-boyfriend I told you about?" She nodded slowly. "His name was Elijah. He was a werewolf, but he never killed anyone. My aunt killed him because Elijah and I were in love."

"Okay. So, are you a werewolf?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm a witch, not a very good one, but yeah..." I thought for a moment. "You can't tell anyone, they won't understand."

Cassie nodded. "That's a lot to process in one night. I'm gonna go home and sleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She gave me a hug and we went our separate ways.

I took my phone out and I hopped in my bed.

'_The alpha bit someone._' - M

Derek immediately texted back. '_Who?_'

"_My friend, Cassie. She excepted the bite. I explained everything to her._' - M

I hear my phone go off again but I was too tired to see it.


	8. Chapter 8

My dad was currently speeding his way around an industrial site looking for a werewolf, I didn't know whether it was the alpha, Cassie, Derek or Scott. He won't tell me who we're looking for. I latched onto my seatbelt tightly.

"Suspect heading on foot," my dad said through the walkie-talkie.

"_What?_" I heard Kate's confused voice. "_Then who's driving his car?_" _Derek, defiantly Derek._

My dad park his car somewhere safe and got out of it with his gun. I chose to stay in there.

It's dead silent for a few minutes until I hear gun shots and saw a flash of light. A few seconds later, my dad came running back to his car.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I lost him," he said, a little out of breath. I nodded. _At least he wasn't dead._

* * *

Early in the morning, I got up and walked into the woods to meet Cassie. I promised her I would help her control herself.

"So what did you tell your parents?" She asked. We were wearing tank tops and Capri pants.

"That I was training," I shrugged. "Anger is the trigger to shifting. So think about something that makes you really angry."

"What if I hurt you?" She asked, frowning.

"I can protect myself," I reassured her. "And I promise you I will not let anyone hurt you."

"Okay," Cassie nodded. She closed here eyes and we stood there for a few minutes and nothing happened. She sighed. "It's not working. I tried thinking about anything that would make me angry, but...I don't know."

"Are there other werewolves in town?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's three others besides you," I responded.

Within an hour, I helped Cassie shift. She found something that made her turn. Her dad.

Lunch time arrived and I was completely starving. I put down the tray and sat next to Ashley. Cassie and Natalie sat opposite us and Ben and Jeremy sat at the end of the table.

I took a big sip of my bottled water as Ben talk about lacrosse. God knows I love him, but I was getting tired of hearing about that sport, at least football was interesting or maybe it was just the muscly hot guys...yeah it probably was that.

A cracking sound broke me out of my trance. I glanced to my right and saw Scott looking very angry with a broken lunch tray. _Okay... _Then I saw Cassie get up and leave, with me quickly following. I found her sitting under the bleaches crying. I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know. I was thinking, then I got angrier and angrier by minute. I thought I was going to shift," she explained. "Why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know. I promise you we will find out who did this."

* * *

Once school finished, Stiles came up with an idea to trace a text that was sent to Allison and her friends on the night they were attacked.

"Why is she here?" He asked, opening his front door.

"I was bitten by the alpha on the full moon, I want to help out," Cassie answered. I nodded.

"Oh great, now we have another werewolf on our hands," he mumbled. "Are you in control yet?"

"No," I heard her say from behind me as we walked up the staircase. "I'm probably the worst werewolf ever, I almost shifted at lunch." Cassie and I sat on Stiles' bed as he was on his computer chair, typing on his laptop.

"Hey Stiles!" I heard the Sheriff's voice.

"Yo, da-Derek?" My head whipped across the room to see Derek standing behind the door. He put his finger to his lips then pointed to the door. Stiles quickly ran to the door.

We listened in on the conversation. Stiles' dad was talking about how he was proud of his son and that he would be at the game tonight. Then my phone made a bird sound. _Crap!_ Cassie almost laughed but I hit her arm.

"Is someone in there?" His dad asked.

"Why would you think that?" The boy asked, a little too fast.

"Open the door, Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski ordered.

"Hide," I whispered to Cassie. She did and I quickly walked to the door.

"Hi, Sheriff," I smiled.

"Hi," he greeted, slightly shocked. "Madison Argent, right?"

"Yep, that's me," I breathed out.

He nodded. "Is there a reason why you are in my son's bedroom?" _What do I say?!_

"Yes," I nodded. "Coach Finstock told me Stiles was getting distracted in economics, so I volunteered to help out."

"Oh okay, well thank you." I smiled and walked back to the bed. When Stiles walked back in, Derek pushed him up against the wall. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a file from my school bag.

"If you say one word-"

"Like what? 'Hey dad. Derek Hale is in my room, bring your gun'?" I heard the human say. "That's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's house–my rules." It was silent for a moment. "Oh my god," he whimpered. I rolled my eyes again.

"Did Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"What necklace?" I quizzed.

Stiles head shot up towards me. "Do you have yours?"

"Which one?"

"Your family crest necklace," he said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have it."

"Why not?"

"I don't wear it. It's too tacky and ugly," I shrugged.

I sat at the head of the bed and re-opened the file I never got to read. When I was at home in the morning, I was looking for some books on werewolves my parents keep, instead I found a file that had my name on it.

_Name: Madison Evelyn Devereux._

_B.O.B: September 14th 1994._

_Born: Beacon Hills Hospital._

_Biological Parents: Miranda and Jordan Devereux._

_Adoptive Parents: Victoria and Christopher Argent._

_Notes: Found at the Argent's doorstep. Treated well._

I'm adopted...

"Are you okay?" I heard Derek and Cassie say in an unison.

I looked up from the file to see them staring at me. Tears were falling from my eyes. I shook my head. "No," my voice cracked. "I'm not okay." I stood up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Locking the door, I slid down to the floor.

* * *

CASSIE'S POV

Stiles was talking about how he knew someone who could track a number for us. Then I smelt something salty. Tears. Madison was crying.

"Are you okay?" Derek and I asked her.

Madison shook her head. "No, I'm not okay." Then she just ran out of the room.

I opened the file she was reading and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked me.

"Maddie is adopted," I confessed.

"What?!" He shrieked.

"That's what is says in the file," I told him, closing it back up. "She was found on the Argent's doorstep." _That's harsh, her real parents left her at some strangers house._

I don't know whether I should go and comfort her or just leave her alone.

I closed the file and put it back. A few minutes later, Madison came back into the room. It looked like she hadn't been crying at all.

"I uh, I need to go," she told us. She collected her belongings. "Message me when you get some new information." Then she walked out of the room. But I didn't forget the way Derek looked at her... _Oh my god, he's the guy she was talking about!_

* * *

"You want me to what?" Danny asked.

"Trace a text," Stiles responded.

"No Stiles, I came to do chemistry homework," Danny told him.

"And we will, once you trace the text."

"How do you even know I can do that?" Danny quizzed.

"I–I looked up your arrest report," Stiles mumbled.

"I–I was thirteen, they dropped the charges." The skinny pale boy shrugged. "No, we're doing homework." Stiles made a face.

Danny sat down next to him, then made quick glance behind him. "Who is he?" Danny whispered, but I could hear it clearly.

"My cousin...Miguel." Derek's head slowly looked at Stiles from the book he was reading and glared.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

* * *

MADISON'S POV

I walked through the hospital doors and saw Melissa sitting at the desk.

"Hi Melissa," I smiled.

"Madison Argent." I cringe at my last name. "What can I do for?" She returned the smile.

"I was wondering if you could look up a name in the system," I suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Melissa smiled and looked at the computer "What's the name?

"Devereux," I answered.

She looked back at me, a little shocked. "I remember that name. It was quite a while ago, but I remember."

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think it was the year 1994. A young woman came in pregnant, her babies weren't due for another month." _Babies? As in plural?_ "Miranda, I think her name was." Melissa stood up and gestured for me to walk with her. "Something caused her to go into labour. Jordan, her husband, was there with her through everything. It was really sweet."

"What happened to her babies?" I asked, interested.

"We had to do a C-section immediately, one of the twins's heartbeat was slowing down. Myself and another nurse tired to revive her, but it was too late. The little girl was gone." I took a deep breath and tired not to cry.

"What about the other twin?"

"She was perfectly healthy. Jordan called her Madison. A few days after the pair were released, Miranda came back, but this time it was for a completely reason. She was attacked by a mountain lion." _Mountain lion? More like werewolf_. "She had already passed on. I remember Jordan saying he should never of let her go and that he was sorry. As for Madison, I don't know what happened it her." This time I couldn't control the tears.

I hugged Melissa and she seemed shocked by it. "Why are you crying, Maddie?"

"Because I'm adopted, because Miranda was my mum, because I _had_ another family that I never knew about," I sobbed.

"Shhh," Melissa tried to calm me down. Once I pulled back, she gave me a warm smile. "You're really Madison Devereux?" I nodded. "Wow, you've been under my nose this whole time. You know you have your mothers eyes." She chuckled.

I smiled, then wiped my tears.

* * *

CASSIE'S POV

After some shirtless moments, Danny finally decided to trace the text. Derek had also found a shirt that did fit him. Then we found out the text came from Melissa McCall, we pile in Stiles' jeep and drove to the hospital after Danny left.

I called Maddie and she picked up on the third ring. I put it on speaker.

"_Hey_."

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"_I–I'm at home looking over some information_," she answered.

"Okay, I may not be able to hear your heartbeat over the phone, but you're lying. So I ask again, where are you?"

I heard her sigh. "_I'm in the woods._"

"Why are you in the woods? You know there's an alpha out there," Derek snapped.

"_How could I forget?_" She mumbled. "_When a witch dies tragically, they mark the spot full energy. I'm going to find it._"

"How do you know where it is? For all you know, it could be in another state," Stiles spoke up. "Wait... How do you she or he is dead_?_"

"_Melissa told me, Miranda, my biological mum, was murdered in the woods by a mountain lion, which was obviously werewolf–_" Stiles cut her off.

"How do you it was a werewolf?" He asked.

"_I looked at the report on her death, when I touched it, I got a vision. Now back to the point–I'm going to find out who killed her._"

"And then what?" I quizzed.

"_You'll find out soon enough,_" she said in a playful tone. "_I've gotta go._" Then she hung up. _That could be bad._

"You don't think she'll go evil, right?" Stiles asked, worried. "Cause she said she'd kill me if she did." I rolled my eyes.

"No, Stiles. I don't think she will."

"How can you be so sure?" Derek questioned.

I opened my mouth, but then closed it. He was right. I don't know if Madison will turn bad, I just hope she doesn't.

Once we got to the hospital, Stiles was on the phone to Scott, talking about Allison's necklace.

"You're not gonna make it," Derek pointed out.

"I know," the human sighed.

"And you didn't tell Scott about his mum," Derek said.

"Not yet," Stiles breathed out. "Not until we find her."

"Oh, okay. Well one more thing." BANG! Derek slammed Stiles' head on the tiring wheel. "You know what that was for. Go!"

Stiles climbed out of his jeep and walked towards to the hospital.

"So, how long have you and Maddie been together for?" I asked Derek.

"What makes you think she and I are seeing each other?"

"The way you looked at her today, and the way she talked about you," I said.

"She talks about me?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was amused or shocked.

"Talked," I corrected. "Maddie used to talk about this guy who made her feel happy and made her smile. Then one day she stopped talking about it, she put her walls back up."

"Nothing's going on," he tired to reassure me.

"And yet you made out with her several times, you led her on." I was getting furious by the second.

Before Derek spoke up, his phone rang.

"What?" He answered. _Rude..._

"_Melissa's not here,_" Stile said.

"Then try Jennifer, she's looking after my uncle."

"_Well, she's not here either._" Now I'm confused.

"Stiles, get out of there now! He's the alpha, get out!" What?

Derek ran fast to the hospital, me following closely behind. He knocked out the redhead.

"That's not very nice, she's my nurse," the alpha said.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek snapped. Then he told Stiles to move.

When he did, I grabbed a hold of his forearm. We sat behind the nurses desk.

* * *

MADISON'S POV

When I found the place where Miranda was killed, I got the full vision. She was defiantly killed by a werewolf, but I've never seen him before. It felt like I was actually there, but they couldn't see me. After I went back home to change clothes. A plain grey shirt, black skinny jeans, black three-quarter leather jacket and nude high heels.

"Mads, are you ready?" I heard Allison's voice on the other side of my bedroom door.

I opened the door and smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked downstairs to meet our parents and Kate, then left for the lacrosse game. The bleaches were almost full, I don't understand what's so interesting about the sport.

Kate and my dad started talking about the scratches on Jackson's neck. If the scratches were deep enough, it could turn him. _That could be bad._

* * *

**A/N: So, the cat is out of the bag! At the start of the story, I was going to have Victoria Argent's side of the family as witches, but I thought it would be better if Madison came from another family. Also, Madison isn't going to be related to the Devereux witches in The Originals.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the game ended, I told Kate I would be staying with Natalie, which was a complete lie. I went back into the school. I left something in there. The darkened halls made it hard to see, so I used my telekinesis to switch the lights on. I walked passed the music room, but then stopped and went in to the room. The first thing that caught my eye was the black shinny piano.

"Maddie, there you are," I heard Cassie's voice. I screamed and turned around.

"Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack," I said, calming my breathing down.

"Sorry," she smiled, then dropped it. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," I shrugged.

"Do you play?" Cassie gestured to the piano.

"Yeah. When my knee was damaged, I couldn't play soccer for a couple months, so I taught myself how to play the piano," I explained.

"What else can you do? Sing?" She looked amused. "Play the cello?"

"I don't play the cello," I shook my head and she burst out laughing. _What's so funny?_ "Do you wanna hear me play?" Cassie nodded.

I sat on the black leather piano seat.

"What are you gonna play?" She asked.

"Everyone's Waiting by Missy Higgins," I announced.

I lifted my hands and started to play the notes.

"I know all the lines to say  
the part I'm expected to play  
but in the reflection I am worlds away."

"As I put my costume on  
eyelashes one by one  
been doing this so long I can tie the knot  
behind my back."

"And everyone's waiting  
but it's getting harder to hear what my heart is saying  
Cause everyone's waiting."

"Just swallow and breathe, she says  
Remember this ain't for you it's for them  
And all of those painful lessons you've had to learn  
you gotta use them now or never."

"Cause everyone's waiting  
but it's getting harder to hear  
what my heart keeps saying  
Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off."

"When everyone's waiting  
it makes it harder to hear what my heart keeps saying  
Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off."

"But everyone's waiting  
I hear that answers appear when you just stand still  
but make it all, how do you make it all stop  
when everyone's waiting?"

The sound of clapping echoed in the room. It wasn't coming from Cassie, but Peter Hale. What?!

"It was you this whole time, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Surprise," he said. I saw Derek standing behind his uncle. "She's a pretty one, Derek. Now I see why you like her."

"What do you want?" I asked, standing up.

"I want you to join my pack," he told me. "I know you're not in control with your powers, I could help you and you could help me." I frowned.

"You've killed people, why would I want to join your pack?" I snapped.

"You've killed someone too, I can see it in your eyes." Derek and Cassie looked shocked by the news. I try my best to not show any emotions. "So join my pack."

The ceiling lights start to flicker on and off. A strong gust of wind flowed through the room. Then Peter dropped to the ground on his knees, his hands on his head, grunting in pain. _I love aneurysms. _"I will **not** join your pack." Using my telekinesis, Peter went flying to his right, crushing into the wall. Then I ran outside, no one was in sight.

* * *

An hour or two later, I was in the woods walking...or stumbling.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice made jumped. I spun around and saw Derek.

"I don't know. One minute I'm walking around the streets and the next I'm here," I laughed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head, but then laughed again.

"You're so drunk," he mumbled.

"Just a little bit," I giggled.

Derek walked closer to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Wha–what are you doing?" My eyes adjusted to my now upside down view. He has a nice butt.

"I'm taking you to my house. Your parents wouldn't be happy if they saw you drunk," Derek said.

"My parents are dead," I mumbled. I shook my head. "You know, I can walk. I have a pair of legs, I'm not a mermaid." I laughed again.

He stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

"You can put me down now," I told Derek once we got to his house. He placed me on the ground and we entered the dark house. I stumbled a few times, but made it to a room with Derek's help.

I took my leather jacket off, along with my high heels. I lied down on the bed and felt the bed shift.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's okay," he responded.

A bird sound echoed the room, making me jump.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"It's your phone," he said.

"Mm hmm," I sounded, reaching for my jacket. I grabbed my iPhone. 20 missed calls. Chris - 10. Cassie - 5. Kate - 2. Allison - 2. Scott - 1. I put my phone back lied back down with my back facing Derek.

"Madison?"

"Hmm," I sounded.

"Peter said that you killed someone, was that true?"

I turned around and faced him. "His name was James. It happened two months after Elijah died. I thought I moved on. There was a back-to-school party by this lake, there was underage drinking, loud music and lots of people. James wanted to go for a walk to get away from the music. But we were walking in the woods, I got flashbacks from when Elijah died. I remember looking back at James, only to see Kate. I wanted nothing more than to kill her so I did, but James ended up dead." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

As I got deeper into the woods, I saw Allison and Lydia walking around. My sister also had a crossbow in her hand. That can only mean Kate is getting to her.

"Hey," I smiled and walked up to them, making the pair jump.

"What are you doing out here?" Allison asked.

"I was at Natalie's house, then I came walking through here," I responded.

"My sister was looking for you this morning," Lydia told me. I nodded. Right...I forgot to message Cassie.

"So, are you guys going to the formal?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Jackson," Allison announced. Lydia looked upset. "I hope that's okay, Lydia."

"It's fine."

"Good," my sister nodded. "Cause it's not like I'm taking your boyfriend into Coach Finstock's office to make out with him." I frowned.

"Yeah, about that..." Lydia trailed off.

Allison aimed her crossbow at a tree and shot it. _She's pretty good._

I heard a noise coming from the bushes. Allison gives me her bow, while she goes to see what it is. She accidentally uses a stun gun on Scott.

I couldn't deal with the teen drama right now so I ignored them.

* * *

Allison and I parted ways with Lydia. When we arrived at home, my parents were waiting for me in the living room. My sister went up to her room as I crossed my arms.

"We know you weren't at Natalie's house," my dad told me. "Why did you lie to us?"

"Now is not the time to be talking about lies," I said.

"What are you talking about?" My mum asked. "We haven't lied to you?"

"Okay. One question: am I adopted?" I asked. Both their faces dropped. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"It was for your own protection," my mum defended.

"Keeping the truth from me was for my protection?" I quizzed. "I have another family out there, and you didn't even think to tell me?!" I let out a dry laugh. "You know, when I woke up this morning, I thought–no...I was hoping that I wasn't adopted, that the file belonged to someone else because all my life I've felt like there was a giant whole in my heart."

"We didn't know how to tell you...even if we did, you would go looking for answers that you aren't suppose to look for," my dad shook his head.

"What's so bad about finding out where my real parents are?" I questioned. "I already know Miranda and my twin are dead, but Jordan is still out there and I need to know why he gave up on me. I need more answers and I'll find them one way or another." Without another word, I walked upstairs, not missing a tearful Alison sitting on her bed. _She must of heard it._ I slammed my bedroom door shut.

I stripped from my clothes and changed into a white crop top, a pink jumper, and red and black pyjama shorts.

I heard my phone 'beep' and checked the message.

'_Hey. Haven't heard from you last night, I smelt your scent in the woods... Are you alright?_' - Cassie.

I texted her back saying that I was okay, then explaining why I was in the woods last night.

* * *

CASSIE'S POV

When I got Madison's text, I felt relieved. I had been worried all night.

As I was going to take a shower, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Cassie, it's Scott. I need your help._"

"Okay, but how'd you get my number?"

"_Stiles_." I nodded. _Stiles has my number?_

"Where are you now?"

"_At the front if your house._"

"Mmhmm, give me a minute."

I put on my jumper and left my room. I saw my mum and Lydia watching tv in the room.

"Hey, I'm going out. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. Be safe," my mum said. I smiled and walked out of the house. Scott and I ran through the woods to the Hale House. I don't really know why we're here. Be signalled for me to be quite.

We hid somewhere in the house and watched as Derek was talking to Jackson. _Does he know about werewolves?_ Derek gives away that he's going to kill Jackson. The human begs for his life.

"No one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team," Derek stated.

Scott stood up. "Excuse me, co-captain!" We shift and walk close yo the pair.

"Get out of my way," the older werewolf said.

'No."

"Fine, I'll just have to kill you to," he growled.

But before any movement could happen, shots were fired through the burnt house. One shot me in the shoulder and I fell to the ground. It felt like my skin was on fire.

"Get out of here!" I heard Derek yell.

I groaned and got up. With all my strength, I got Scott on to his feet. We walked into the woods. "Where do we go?"

"To the vet," he replied.

"Why are we going there?" I quizzed.

"Because Deaton knows about all of this stuff." I nodded and left it at that.

My shoulder didn't feel like it was healing at all and I started freaking out. "Scott...my shoulder isn't healing."

"Wolfsbane...bullets," he breathed out.

"I–I can't hold you up." With that, I fell to the ground.

* * *

ALLISON'S POV

I was getting tired of waiting for Scott to come back so I met my Aunt Kate at the Hale House.

We walked down into a basement, it was pitch black in the room.

"Every family their secrets," Aunt Kate stated. "Ours is a little more different." She flicked the light switch on and saw a man with animalistic features.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She asked me. The man let out a growl. Aunt Kate turned the electricity knob and the man grunted in pain

"What are you doing? Is that going to kill him?" I asked. She let out a laugh.

"Oh, come on, kiddo," she laughed again. "Don't go all ethical on me now."

"What is he?" I asked.

"Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal," Aunt Kate shrugged. She got up and walked over to me. "Come here." She grabbed his lips and opened his mouth. "See these right here? Theses are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and ranking of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?"

"Is this a joke to you?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, there's werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me," she responded. "How do you think I stay sane?"

"So, it was others like him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Aunt Kate nodded, turning off the lights.

"Does Madison know about them?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But she doesn't like being a hunter."

All the secrets...it was about werewolves. That was what they were hiding from me.

* * *

**A/N: so this was a crappy chapter, but the next one gets better! :)**


End file.
